In a different clothing style
by MiloLM
Summary: [Día 15]. Ambos deberían evitar cambiar sus estilos de ropa. [Participante del '30 días de OTP'].


**Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT **versión humana** ; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. OoC [Fuera de personaje].

 **Notas:** Idk, decidí publicar este día antes que los demás, ya que este libro en realidad no tiene orden cronológico y también este shot estaba terminado hace mucho :u

* * *

 **Día XV:** En otro estilo de ropa.

* * *

—¿Por qué traes puesto eso?

La pregunta de Karai hace que dirija la vista hacia la puerta y la observe, para después mirar la ropa que tiene encima.

—Rafa me lo regaló —contesta con naturalidad y se acomoda un poco la chaqueta de cuero que contrasta con los pantalones militares y las botas negras. Sonríe de lado—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como un imbécil sin amor propio —contesta seca y sincera rompiendo la ilusión del muchacho—. En serio, quítate eso, no es tu estilo.

—Pero me gusta —se queja como niño y se mira en el espejo—. Me hace ver como un chico rudo.

—Se supone que ese es el rol de Rafa. El tuyo es ser el niño mimado y responsable de papi.

—Oye, eso no sonó lindo.

—No era la intención. Quítate esa cosa —enseguida va hasta él a intentar quitarle la ropa. _Intentar_ , puesto que el pelinegro se negaba a soltar la chaqueta siquiera—. Ya déjalo, no soporto viéndote usar eso. ¿Acaso quieres dejarme ciega?

—¡Pero me gusta!

—¡Me importa una berenjena! ¡Ya sácate eso!

—¡Nooo!

Y luego de varios forcejeos y quejas finalmente la muchacha logró quitarle el abrigo, y después la playera roja sin mangas que definitivamente se encargaría de quemar luego. Escondió las botas y se deshizo del pantalón tirándolo a la basura.

Leonardo estuvo lloriqueando todo el día.

Hasta que llegó la mañana siguiente.

Ella estaba tranquilamente bebiendo café en la sala y viendo televisión, usando su piyama y sin ganas de hacer nada más que holgazanear.

Y de repente el joven aparece de la nada poniendo un pie en la mesita, usando una camiseta negra con estampado de una calavera azul, una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y unos tenis negros con blanco. Y para colmo también tenía un collar de plata con un dije de _equis_ y unos lentes oscuros puestos. Lo único que Miwa pudo hacer es abrir la boca y mirarle raro.

—Escuché que te gustan los chicos malos. —Comenta Leonardo con voz ronca mientras esboza una sonrisa zorruna.

—... No. —Niega seca y seria.

Él se quita los lentes y suspira mirando decepcionado al suelo.

—Vaya, eso fue horrible —declara ligeramente dolida y baja su pie de la mesa—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí —afirma todavía muy seca—. Es más, odio los chicos malos. ¿Por qué crees que me quedo contigo?

—Oye...

—Quema esa ropa y ponte tus frikadas de _Héroes_ _Espaciales_. Dentro de un rato va a comenzar.

No escucha una negación, y luego de suspirar silenciosamente lo ve alejarse por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. La chica sonríe con satisfacción y le da un sorbo a su café.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el rosa? —pregunta curioso y confundido Leonardo observando la blusa de tirantes y el short que su novia trae puesto, que es de ese asquerosamente chillón color.

Ella simplemente le mira de reojo y sigue con su teléfono.

—Me dieron ganas de usarlo —contesta con naturalidad y él está dispuesto a decir algo pero antes de que suelte una palabra ella le mira fijamente—. Además creo que me gusta un poco.

La cara de sorpresa que hace el pelinegro es un poema, debería sacarle una foto. (Lo hace)

Leo nunca se esperó una afirmación como esa puesto que su novia era más bien fría, tosca y cruel, totalmente contraria al color rosa que traía en ese momento. La veía mejor con los colores oscuros, definitivamente sí. No es normal ver a alguien tan "malo" usando colores lindos y suaves.

Pero indispuesto a ganarse alguna mirada de muerte o palabras hirientes, se calla y algo nervioso toma de su taza de chocolate ignorando lo mucho que le quema los ojos al ver a su compañera usando tal barbaridad que debería ser un crimen para la moda y los colores existentes.

(Simplemente era perturbador verla usando algo como eso)

—Mentí —dice de repente sin mirarlo, y queda confundido—. Sí, a mí también me da asco.

( _¿Puede leer mentes?_ )

Eso había sido muy sincero.

Y saben que no deberían cambiar tanto sus estilos de ropa. Por el bien de ambos.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
